


Three's a Crowd

by Voib



Series: Summer Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/Voib
Summary: Since Dean and Cas started dating and Jimmy decided to jump onto the bandwagon, things had been absolutely perfect. Jimmy and Cas still lived in their apartment together and Dean still rented out an old house which made it a hassle to drive back and forth, especially since the Impala didn't have a fuel injector. They decided that they would all move into Dean’s patched up house. The move was easy and they were all psyched for it to happen.Life was good. The excitement of moving in together was still throbbing through their veins.Until honeymoon phase wore off and they were punched in the face with real life. Dean always made the food thathewanted and left Jimmy and Cas upset when he would rather have an unenthusiastic dinner at home than go out for date night. Jimmy stole all of the blankets, Cas scratched the PS4 games every time he played them, Dean hated putting clothes in the hamper, Jimmy hated condoms when both Dean and Cas wanted to use them. It was not as perfect as they’d hoped it would be.





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is my first DCJ fic and my first fic that was super domestic. You can find me on tumblr [right here.](https://origin-void.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This fic is unedited and not beta read. If you'd want to beta some of my WIPs that I'm working on right now, then drop a comment and let me know. I need another beta for my DCHR fic and someone to look over my other WIPs that have no purpose.

Since Dean and Cas started dating and Jimmy decided to jump onto the bandwagon, things had been absolutely perfect. Jimmy and Cas still lived in their apartment together and Dean still rented out an old house which made it a hassle to drive back and forth, especially since the Impala didn't have a fuel injector. They decided that they would all move into Dean’s patched up house. The move was easy and they were all psyched for it to happen. 

They decided on using the twin’s California King bed in the main room and to use the 2 other rooms as an art studio and an office for Dean. The living room had the best action and classic movie since the 40’s, courtesy of Dean, and 4 kinds of gaming consoles. They had liked sharing their stuff from before the move and now it was so much easier. They kept Dean’s recliner and his futon (which turned into a nice bed which they could all actually fit on) in the living room. The kitchen was Dean’s space and the twin’s didn't have much to contribute to it. Dean started waking them up to the smell of eggs and bacon and putting them to sleep with the lingering scents of pie. 

Life was good. The excitement of moving in together was still throbbing through their veins. 

Until honeymoon phase wore off and they were punched in the face with real life. Dean always made the food that _he_ wanted and left Jimmy and Cas upset when he would rather have an unenthusiastic dinner at home than go out for date night. Jimmy stole all of the blankets, Cas scratched the PS4 games every time he played them, Dean hated putting clothes in the hamper, Jimmy hated condoms when both Dean and Cas wanted to use them. It was not as perfect as they’d hoped it would be. 

But one day it came to a head. 

Jimmy had been at his work, accounting, when he’d come home to Dean and Cas in each other’s face. 

“Dean, I would rather have one date night than eat your pie ever again!” Cas shouted. 

“What are you trying to say here? My cooking, which I do every morning, day and night isn’t good enough for you?”

“No! I’m saying that we could have a date night every once in a while instead of being business all of the time!” 

“Or you’re trying to say that you hate my cooking,” Dean spat.

“You know I don’t! I just want more time together between college and your shop.” 

“You could have just said that in the first place.”

“I _did_!” 

Jimmy pushed his hands out in a “halt!” manner, “Woah, woah. Calm down for a second. Can we talk like civil adults? Please?”

Cas let out a sharp breath and then collapsed into the futon couch. 

“You’re going to break the springs doing that, you know,” Dean muttered. He took a seat on the recliner opposite from Cas. 

Jimmy stood in between them and looked at both expectantly. “Well, what caused this?” 

Dean and Cas sulked like children and Dean even crossed his arms. Cas refused to look Dean in the eyes while Dean kept glaring at him. 

“Fine, don’t talk. I’m going to bed and you two can sleep out here on the couch.” Jimmy loosened his tie. “When you decided to get the sticks out of your asses, you can come snuggle with me. But until then, fuckin’ fix this,” Jimmy spat. He proceeded to climb the stairs while hearing sighs coming from both of his boyfriends. 

Jimmy pulled the door open and heard a faint and panicked _meow_ from somewhere underneath the bed. Jimmy got on his hands and knees and whispered quietly, “Come here, Oedipus. I’m sorry that those two meanies scared you. They’re going to act like adults now, I promise.” 

The siamese slowly came out from under the bed far enough that Jimmy could pick her up. He cuddled her in his arms as he plugged his phone in one handed. He gently set her down on the bed spread of the California king before he started to pulled his tie the rest of the way off and unbutton his dress shirt. 

Oedipus was watching him curiously as he stripped and put on some new boxers and a worn out shirt that was probably Dean’s. 

He plopped down on the middle of the bed (where Dean usually slept) and pulled the covers on his lap. After a second, he sat up against the headrest and grabbed his phone. He pressed the 3 on his speed dial and waited for someone to pick up.

 _“Hello?”_ Sam said drably into the phone. 

“Thank god you’re awake. Dean and Cas are fighting and I don’t know what to do about it,” Jimmy sighed into the receiver. Oedipus curled up at his feet. 

_“Well, what are they fighting about?”_

“That’s the thing, they’re acting like children and not telling me. I told them to get the sticks out of their asses if they want to sleep in a proper bed tonight.” 

_“First of all, gross.”_

“I didn’t even say anything. We sleep in our bed, too.” 

_“That’s not the point. I’d just tell them to work it out. You don’t really need to get involved unless it lasts longer than a few days.”_

“I hope so. They can both be so stubborn sometimes and it drives me nuts.” 

_“I mean, you are your brother’s twin; you’re not exempt from that rule.”_

“Yeah, I know. Tonight was really hard at work so I didn’t want to come home to something like this.” 

_“Did something happen?”_

“Yeah, Zachariah kept making stupid jokes about gay people and such and I really wanted to knock his teeth out.” 

_“I would have done it. You could all live fine on Dean and Cas’ pay, so I would have assaulted him anyways.”_

“It’s fine. I’m getting a promotion soon and I’ll be in a different department.”

_“Have you told Dean and Cas that?”_

“I was going to, but I came home to a fuckfest, and not the good kind.”

_“Gross, for real this time.”_

Jimmy could hear Sam’s grimace through the phone. Jimmy sighed, “I guess it’s just me and Oedipus tonight.” 

_“Yeah. Well, I have to head to bed soon. Night, Jimmy.”_

“See ya, Sam.”

Jimmy pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the time. It was getting close to 11 o'clock and Jimmy hadn’t heard a single word spoken downstairs. _Why did they have to act like children?_

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Sometime during the night, Oedipus had scratched at the door enough that Jimmy woke up and let her out of the room. Jimmy checked his phone and groaned when the phone told him it was 3:14 in the morning. 

Jimmy sat up in the bed, suddenly not as tired as he should be and listened quietly for any sounds downstairs. He heard Dean’s snoring and Cas’ nose whistling. Though not as loud as it would normally be when the two were upstairs in bed with him, it added a level of comfort to the turmoil that was Jimmy’s head. Jimmy quickly fell back asleep, dreaming of pies and Mario Kart. 

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Jimmy woke up warm and comfortable. Since it was his day off, he hadn’t set an alarm, but the sleep was much needed. He felt strong arms embracing him from either side in the sandwich that was Dean, Jimmy and Cas. Jimmy shifted and heard Dean grumble something in his sleep. Jimmy slowly pulled out of the embraces and left the bed. The cold floor made him shiver. 

He entered the kitchen and started to look for something to make. He turned on the coffee pot and then he pulled out a package of waffle mix and started to prepare the waffle batter. Once he had it cooking in an old pan, he started to fry some bacon and golden it to perfection (even if his ‘perfection’ was nowhere close to Dean’s). He plated all of the food and made his way upstairs while balancing it all precariously. He pushed the bedroom door open and smiled at the sleeping forms. 

Moving carefully, he set the plates on a side table and moved to wake the two up. “Dean, Cas. It’s 10 o'clock and I made breakfast. I wanted to tell you something,” he whispered while gently shaking Dean awake. 

He moved to the other side of the bed and brushed his fingers through Cas’ hair. “Wake up, sweetheart. I made some bacon.” 

Dean grumbled in his sleep but eventually opened his eyes. “What food?”

“It’s bacon and waffles and I have some orange juice downstairs that I couldn’t carry up,” Jimmy said. 

Cas turned onto his back but refused to open his eyes. “Coffee?” he asked in a low voice.

“Extra tall, strong and handsome, just like you.” 

Cas chuckled and the corners of his eyes crinkled. “You only say that because we’re twins.” 

“You caught me there,” Jimmy replied.

Dean sat up and looked towards the night stand where Jimmy had placed the food. “Looks good, Jimmy. Thanks for the pleasant awakening.” 

Cas opened his eyes. “It could have been even better if you had stayed in bed with us a little longer.” He suggestively looked down at his lap. 

Jimmy scoffed. “You two are relentless. Besides, I wanted to go to the early showing of that new movie you both wanted to see. It’s date night.” 

Dean raised a brow. “But it’s still morning.” 

Jimmy rolled his eyes and gave Dean a teasing look. “You both need to eat your waffles before they get soggy, and I need to get my own waffle,” Jimmy huffed. He winked at the two and went to exit the room. He descended the stairs and entered the kitchen where he grabbed his plate off of the kitchen counter and waited for Dean and Cas to come down. 

Dean had pulled on a shirt and boxers while Cas had decided to put some jeans on but not a shirt. They carried their plates down and put them at the small kitchen table they all shared. 

Jimmy set his plate down again and grabbed the 2 cups of orange juice off the counter before he delivered it in from of his boyfriends. “Eat up. I think that we’re going to have a long day.” 

They both started to shove the waffles in their mouths. Jimmy sat in the seat between them and started to eat his bacon. 

They all finished and Cas grabbed a travel cup out of the pantry and poured some steaming coffee into it. He snapped the lid on and took a sip. “I think that this coffee must be brewed from a god’s urine. It’s very good.” 

Dean looked appalled. “That’s one way to say it, sure.” Dean got his own cup and quietly sipped at it from where he leaned against the counter.

Jimmy cleaned his plate and then sat back down. “Before we go, I just wanna know what happened last night. It isn’t exactly fair to me if I don’t know.” 

Dean spoke up first, “I don’t know. I had a bad day at work because some lady kept yelling at me and the engine I was working on cracked… I guess I took it out on Cas.” 

Cas nodded. “Me too. Students in my econ class kept turning their papers in way past the due date and it annoyed me to no end. I, too, took it out on Dean.”

Dean continued, “We’re both sorry and we promise to talk it out like true humans next time that something annoys us. And it wasn’t fair to you -- it _really_ wasn’t. I hope you can forgive us.” 

Jimmy thought for a moment. “I was going to come home and tell you good news but that happened and, well… I got promoted.” 

Dean’s face lit up in surprise and a smile began to creep up on his face. “Well, it’s been a long time coming. Congrats, Jim.” 

Cas gave him a gentle smile, “Good job, sweetheart.” 

“Alright, let’s get to that movie before the good seats are taken,” Jimmy said. 

Even when the mirage wore off they all knew that the relationship was going to be a good thing for a long time. Feeling a little more invincible, they set off on their date night, which had been the first one in a long time, and truly enjoyed themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Once again, here is my tumblr.](https://origin-void.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please, let me know what you thought and if anyone wants to talk or needs a beta, then I'm here for it.


End file.
